Derrial Lee Faye Tam
"The guy bugs me. Just look at his face"- Mal Reynolds Derrial "Derry" Lee Frye Tam portrayed by Logan Lerman. A shy boy genius with a boat load of responsibility. Much like his aunt River everything comes as easily as breathing to Derrial, hence the reason why his family wants to keep him a secret. After his sister's disappearance Derrial created a time machine determined to save the future by going into the past. Biography Derry was born to Simon Tam and hiw wife Kaylee, being their secnd child. Before his birth, well he was still in the womb, his mother Kaylee was killed and he was cut out of her stomach, by his own sister Winnet on his mother's behalf. It being her finale wish. Derry was raised in alienation because of his brilliant mind, Simon wanted to protect him so he kept him a secret from everyone except for close family and friends. After his fathers death and his sister's rise to leadership Derrial began to interact more with others. Another help with his socializing skills was William, his personal bodyguard assigned by Winnie. The two became close friends despite their many different outlooks. For a long while Derry distanced himself from his cousin Melody we'll she was busy becoming an expert strategist. William, against Winnie's wishes, chose to teach Derry how fight and patch up wounds. After his sisters kidnapping Derrial made the decision to go back in time to save the future with his cousin Melody. Personality and Appearance Derry is described as a tall, very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He is also described as looking like his father which Derry denies. While he might not seem it at first glance, Derry is a genius except that doesn't necessarily makes him smart, but it can occasionally fool people into thinking he is. He has a tendency to become enamored with a specific subject and let it take over, meaning he can spend hour after hour surfing wikipedia for information on deep sea pollution, but when forced to work on something he dislikes or finds boring he distracts himself and then is under-prepared when the information is necessary.Derry has an incredible memory for things he thinks are interesting, and can recall them in amazing detail. He's able to write out the entire history of roman circumcision and after only seeing someone make it once, he can recall the recipe for a self-igniting molotov cocktail using nothing but his chemistry lab equipment. People can be even more difficult for him than academics. Derry is not the bravest, meaning he's significantly quicker to back down, though it does depend on just how seriously he takes the threat to his person and whether or not a friend or his cousin will be in danger. He's got a vindictive streak, too. He can be rather narrow sighted, focused on one goal or person to the point of detriment to himself or others. Relationships Family Winnet *Derrial and Winnie were orphans since they lost their parents to the war. Winnie became extreamly protective of Derrial and refused to let him near any battles or anything related to it. Winnie being kidnapped by the Independance is what pushed Derrial into going into the past. Melody “You're a horrible person.” “I know. It keeps me awake at night.” - Derrial to Melody *During childhood, after Derry's mother's death Melody arrived with her mother to help out. It was not long before Melody became very protective of Derry. Melody acts very protective and caring toward Derry because of what happened in the past and whats currently happening in the future. The true extent of Melody's bond with Derry is shown to be very deep, as Melody eventually becomes willing to sacrifice her own life to spare Derry from death. Overall, Melody's relationship with Derry is that of a mother figure and older sister. Love Interests Jena *Derry was smitten with Jena the moment he laid eyes on her. The two met after she successfully saved his life medically. Derry was the first to suggest having her stay with them for good. During her stay, the two formed a quick friendship, discovering that they had a lot in common. Derry finally asks Jena on a date and the two entered a relationship which had to end soon after Winnet's kidnapping and Derry's departure into the future. When she appears in the future, she seems to have changed and is working for the alliance with Winnet. Even though she has did some terrible things. However, in the course of their conflict Derry still maintains a deep affection for Jena and believed that there may yet be a chance for her to reform. Friends William *Derry and Willy have been very close friends for a long time - in fact, Willy is Derry’s only friend. Despite their closeness, Willy really doesn’t talk about his past nor share his secrets with Derry. Derry worries constantly about Willy because of this and sometimes asked him bluntly if he's gay for his lack of interest in everything. Mal Reynolds *Mal's relationship with Derry has most often been a rocky one. When Kaylee revealed she was pregnant, Mal was originally excited until the war broke out and Kaylee died. He remained very protective of Derry all the way until he died in the war. * Upon his return into the past, he immediately attempted to strike a deal with Mal in the middle of a con, much to Mal's suspicion and confusion. After finding out Derry's origin Mal became protective of him once again but to Derry's annoyance. Quotes Winnie and Derry.jpg Derry being compared Simon.jpg Derry and Will, best friends.jpg Jena and Derry.jpg Derry hiding from his mother.jpg Melody amd Derry.jpg Image.jpg Derry and Mel.jpg Derry4.jpg Derry2.jpg Mal and Derry meeting during a con.jpg Derrial2.jpg Derrial.jpg Derial and Winnie.jpg Derry and Winnie celebrating.jpg Derry with Winnie.jpg Derry and Jena.jpg Derry and Jena2.jpg Derry and Jena kiss.jpg Derry and Jena3.jpg Derry and Jenna4.jpg Derry and Jena5.jpg Derry and Jena6.jpg Derry in the snow.jpg Derry and Mel2.jpg Derry and Mel4.jpg Derry and Jena7.jpg Quotes *''"Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story, but I'm gonna pass"'' *''"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship.""'' * "I thought you looked really beautiful when you cried" * "Well, there's also death in numbers. It's called a massacre. A bloodbath. Carnage. Slaughter. Butchery. Wow" * “Why am I attractive to gay guys?” * “You're a horrible person.” - Derrial * “I know. It keeps me awake at night.” - Melody * “You're killing people...to death!” * “ This new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you.” * “Can someone kill him again? Please?” Trivia *Derry is named after Derrial Book *His first word was "Shiny" *Derry loves guns